


After the Battle

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goyle thinks Harry is dead and is glad to learn otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Battle

In the aftermath, Harry found himself at the point of a sobering realization. The battle had helped him to see that life is much shorter than he may have originally thought. Seeing everyone fighting and risking their lives to protect others was inspiring. He had always been destined to put himself in danger to bring down Voldemort, but many of the others had not. The sacrifices that were made helped him to reflect on what was truly important in his own life. Things had not been the same since he and Goyle had parted ways and he began to think that maybe it would be best to try to patch things up.

He ran through the crowds to find Goyle. He knew he had made it out of the castle, but after that he had not seen him. He felt a sense of panic when he did not see him in the crowds of students that were gathering at the Hogwarts gates. He continued back up toward the castle and still saw no sign of the man he loved. Suddenly, he had an idea. He thought about where Goyle would go after experiencing something traumatic. He would go back to his thinking place, the place where the two of them had spent many nights alone. He ran up the stairs to the corridor.

Harry turned the corner to see Goyle sitting on the window ledge. He felt tears build up in his eyes at the sight of Goyle, apparently unharmed. He wanted to call out to him from the end of the corridor but the words wouldn’t come. He found himself enter an all out sprint toward the window.

At the sound of footsteps, Goyle looked up to see Harry running toward him. He was so overjoyed to see that he had made it through alive that he jumped up and opened his arms. Harry ran right into his embrace and they held each other for several minutes without saying a word. The two of them were sobbing tears of joy beyond a happiness that either had ever felt before.

“Gregory,” Harry said as he let go and stepped back, “I have realized that I cannot push away the one I love. Life is too short and so fleeting. I have seen people fight and sacrifice for those they care about and the things they believe in. I should be willing to at least put up a fight to keep the man I love by my side.”

“Harry… I have missed you so much. I worried that you were dead. Word had made its way up to the castle that Voldemort had killed you. I thought I would never see you again and I did not know what I was going to do. Seeing you here now, it is a miracle. It’s like we’ve been given a second chance to start over.”

“My whole way back up to the castle, all I could think about was seeing your face one more time. I couldn’t let either of us leave this world without letting you know that I still love you. I’m sorry I ever doubted you. I’m sorry I pushed you away and blamed you for something I know you didn’t do. I was just so frustrated and in pain and I had to take it out on someone. I also couldn’t bear to lose someone else close to me after losing Sirius and I thought the best way to do that would be to stop investing in such a deep relationship.”

“Harry, don’t worry. I forgive you. I remembered thinking that if the tables were turned, I would probably have done the same thing. I would have felt the same doubt and uncertainty. I just hoped and prayed that you would come back to me some day.”

“And I did, and I will never leave you. Never ever again.”

Goyle put his arms around Harry and they locked into a passionate, loving kiss. In their hearts they knew they had found true love, a true love that would never fade. They were meant for each other. They had always known this. And it took possibly losing that love for them to realize they must never ever let it go ever again.


End file.
